Athletic fields, playgrounds, parks, schools, and like locations, often include significant grass and dirt areas. When conditions are particularly dry, say during extended periods of no rain, such locations can become quite dusty and dirty. Additionally, when rainy conditions prevail, these types of locations can become muddy, water laden, and often truly sloppy.
When considering locations such as baseball fields and soccer fields, to name a few, there is often a dearth of means available to hang sports equipment and other related items upon, in order to keep them off the ground surfaces. For example, consider a typical dugout location for a little league team. There is often a simple single wooden or metal bench provided. This approach, wherein minimal facilities are provided (other than the playing field), yields a rugged low maintenance arrangement, with structures that are somewhat vandal proof. However, when considering an entire baseball team, a simple bench is often far from enough space to securely support all team members, their bats, gloves, water bottles, etc. Many items end up on the ground. In addition to the obvious problems of contacting dirt, litter, etc., there is the possibly of gear being stepped upon and further soiled or damaged. Again, when it is a rainy day, the situation becomes considerably worse.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved and portable means that may be employed, possibly in a temporary and removable manner, for holding and securing a number of, or variety of gear, including work, sports, and athletic items. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.